Cosplay Model
by kawaii247
Summary: For some odd reason, she wants HIM as her model. HIM, Gaara. She's willing to stalk and chase until he agrees. Annoying as it seems, who knew he would later fall in love with his annoying stalker? GaaraXoc


Well…..hello everyone!! This is my first story ever, so it might be kinda crappy….but, I hope at least some people will like it! . Um, and please comment and tell me what you thought of it! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXo

It was the beginning of a new school year at Leaf High; at least it was for these 3 new students.

The boy with red head glared silently at the school building before muttering, "You cannot expect me to believe this is Leaf High, Temari."

With a sigh, Temari just nodded and crumpled up the supposed image of the school in her hands.

"So much for a small private high school…." Another boy grumbled as he ran his hair through his brown hair. "This just sucks.."

"Oh come on," Temari snapped impatiently as they slowly walked to the entrance, "quit being such a baby, Kankuro. You too, Gaara." Opening the gate, she glared at both of them before saying calmly, "This is the only place we were allowed to go that father could not reach. It's the safest place…for all of us."

Grumbling, but no longer complaining, Kankuro, the one with brown hair, confidently walked past his older sister and walked into the huge school building, while Gaara and Temari hesitated.

"It won't be that bad, Gaara," Temari gently said to her younger brother, but his only response was another scowl.

He too walked past her, but when reaching the door, stopped. "…thanks…I guess." Then quickly, he walked in, leaving Temari shocked. He rarely thanked her, so of course it was okay to be shocked. But she recovered from the shock quickly and grinned as she hurried after her two brothers.

"Attention everyone! This will be your new student for the year. May I introduce…" The young blondish principal paused before whispering silently to him, "what's your name again?"

Gaara sighed and glared at her before he muttered, "Gaara."

"Ah…yes," she muttered silently before she turned back to the class, which was beginning to snicker at her sudden forgetfulness, "This is Gaara everyone! Welcome him like you would everyone else! That is all."

Gaara stared silently at the class, before the teacher, Mr. Hatake, cleared his throat and lazily muttered, "Why don't you take a seat next to Naruto there?" He pointed to a grinning blonde with bright blue eyes, who waved enthusiastically, and pointed to the seat next to him.

Sighing, Gaara reluctantly took the seat next to the blonde and scowled once again before turning his full attention to his very 'interesting desk'. "Now," Mr. Hatake cleared his throat, "please turn to page 14…"

Blocking out his teacher's voice, Gaara just stared ahead at the board, his sky blue eyes filled with emptiness, when suddenly he tensed up. He could feel someone staring at him, and to be truthful, it was getting annoying. Silently, he turned back, trying to glare at whoever was staring at him, only to find a girl with warm gray eyes staring at him. When she saw him look at her in surprise, she smiled warmly, which surprised him even more.

Quickly, he turned back in his seat, yet he could still feel her gaze on his back. "…weird.." he thought silently as he peeked another look at her. She, of course, was still staring, smiling innocently at him. Slowly he returned his gaze to the front and shuddered. What a very weird little girl.

"Hiya, Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed during their passing time to their next class, "I'm Uzuamki Naruto. I love Ramen, 'tebayo!" Grinning as though he had made the most announcement in his life, Naruto waited for him to react and was disappointed when Gaara didn't say anything. Not so much of a 'hn' like Sasuke…..

Quickly recovering from his disappointment, he grinned again, and was just about to say something when he felt a small tug on his shirt. "Huh?" he turned around, not to see his friends, but the girl that was staring at Gaara all during class.

She smile calmly as she stared at him, stating, "Ohayo Naruto-san." Confused, Naruto just cocked his head before muttering, "Ne, ne… didn't you already say ohayo this morning to me already, Isuzu-chan?"

Isuzu laughed lightly, suddenly directing her sparkling eyes at Gaara, who tensed up secretly, remembering how long she had stared at his back. "That is….I have a favor I want to ask of you…"

"Eh? Nani?" Isuzu turned her face back to Naruto, but Gaara could still feel her gaze on him, even as he turned away. "…what is that girl's problem…?" he thought crossly, "…am I that weird looking?"

Turning back to both of them, Gaara watched as Isuzu's smile disappeared, her innocent expression replaced with a serious one. And what she said next totally shocked him senseless.

"…I want your friend Gaara to be my cosplay model."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What did you think? Was it okay? Please tell me!


End file.
